legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S1 P1/Transcript
(The scene opens up to the final battle against the God of Destruction Avalos. Alex, Erin and Jordan manage to critically injure him) Kingofevil9 and 22kingdomheartsfan present..... Avalos: Guuh....Dammit.... (The heroes start to yell at him, but the scene slows and freezes) An LOTM Story..... ???:...... (A figure begins to walk out as the scene fast forwards to Avalos's dying breath) Avalos: Finally.......The pain I felt....comes.....to an end.... (Avalos dies as the scene freezes. The figure then glares as he bends down) ???: This. Was not your fate Avalos. History has taken a critical turn to failure for you. (The figure stands) ???: But just know....The God of Time Chronos....will set this right. I will not let your failure be in vain, nor will I let the same go....for Alkorin.... (Chronos looks up as his eyes glow yellow) LOTM: Escapade Through Time A FEW MONTHS LATER..... (In the Defenders' Mansion. Miles Morales is seen looking at some graphs that are seen changing overtime) Miles:......Hmmm....Odd. (Miles checks a few other statistics as the graph changes to go from low values to high values) Miles: The hell is going on...? (Yuri walks in) Yuri: Something up? Miles: Maybe. You see this? Yuri: Yes. Miles: Something's up man. Energy levels keep fluctuating up and down randomly now. It's like time and space are having a fight up there. Yuri: I see. You need help? Miles: Nah nah I got this. You go on. Yuri: Right. (Yuri leaves) Yuri: Hmmm.... (Izuku Midoriya then runs up) Izuku: Yuri! Yuri: Hm? Izuku: Yo come on! We're being sent out! Yuri: Where? Izuku: To Remnant! Me, you, Team RWBY and Team JNPR! Yuri: Uhhh why? Izuku: Not entirely sure. Someone needs to speak with us apparently. Yuri: Ah right. Well, let's go then! Izuku: Okay! (The two run off before the scene cuts to the streets of Mantle. An Atlas Transport truck is seen driving through the street as a few silhouettes are seen around the street) ???: Alright, everyone know the drill? ???: Duh we've done it plenty of times already! ???: Distract the drivers and let you handle the cargo. ???: I still don't see why the Boss wants us doing this. ???: We need to keep the famiglia well armed and stocked on supplies here in Atlas. It's not like back home in Naples where we work best. ???: Hm... ???: Just stick to the plan and no one will get hurt. Trust me. ???: Right. (One of the figures nods before the scene cuts to Yuri, Izuku, Team RWBY and Team JNPR walking toward an office in Atlas Academy) Izuku: Whoa.... Yuri: Impressive architecture. Not often you see this kind of stuff around the world. Izuku: I know! Ruby: Oh! Yuri! Now that we are back in Remnant, this is my chance to introduce you to Penny! Izuku: Hm? Yuri: Ah right. Forgot about that. Izuku: Wait who? Ruby: Come on, we can't leave the General waiting for us! Izuku: Huh?? Yuri: Right. (The group keeps moving) Izuku: Oh so we're here for a mission? What, are we dealing with villains? Gang war? Monsters? Yuri: I'd say give it a minute Deku. Izuku: O-Oh right, sorry. (The group keeps walking until they end up in what appears to be a large office. A man wearing a military uniform is seen looking at surveillance footage at his desk) ???:..... Izuku: Is that the guy? Yuri: Don't ask me. Izuku: I mean I just don't wanna get all up in his business if he's not the one we need. Yuri: He's the only other person in the room. Izuku: True... Yuri: And he's gotta be important if he's wearing all that. Izuku: Okay okay, he's the one. Got it. (The group walks up) ???: Hmmm.... Izuku: Uhhh, *Clears throat* H-Hello? ???: Hmm? Ah. Good. You're all here. Izuku: O-Oh uhh, yep! We sure are! Yuri: You're so awkward dude. Izuku: *Groans* ???: I don't believe I've met you two before. Izuku: Nope! ???: Well then, I'm- Yuri: General James Ironwood. James: Huh? Yuri: General of the Atlas Military and Headmaster of Atlas Academy. That is unless the scan I performed was inaccurate. Izuku: You scanned him? Yuri: Duh. James: Well, you were correct. At least you helped get the intro out of the way. Yuri: *Nod* Ruby: What was the call about? James: Well, I called upon the Defenders for a specific reason. It seems some old.....associates of yours have fallen into a dark spot. Ruby: Huh?? (James shows them the footage) James: This was captured on a surveillance tape last week. (The footage shows the members of Bruno Bucciarati's team assaulting an Atlas supply transport) Ruby:..... Yang: No way.... Blake B: Those are.... James: We managed to identify four them as Giorno Giovanna, Bruno Bucciarati, Guido Mista and Pannacotta Fugo. Ruby: We know them. Izuku: They helped fight Grimoire and his army. James: Yes well, it seems they've brought two more members into the frey. (The footage shows two members the group haven't seen before) Ruby: Huh? Jaune: Who are they? James: Narancia Ghirga and Leone Abbacchio. From what I gather, they just recently reunited with your friends and since then, they've been striking transports non-stop. We tried capturing them, but their powers proved.....difficult to combat. Izuku: Ah. James: That's why we called you to see if you can get them out of this mess. I'd hate to arrest your allies after all. Yang: They were more like a one-time alliance. Yuri: Yes. James: Well either way, we need to stop them. They've stolen way too much cargo to be ignored at this rate. Ruby: Right. Izuku: We'll handle it General! Hero's promise! James: Thank you Defenders. Good luck. (The group nods and leaves back down the hall) Yuri: Man... Yang: These guys...I swear. Ruby: They disappear right before we defeat Grimoire and now they show up dealing in crime? Something's not right, they seemed too good-spirited for that stuff! Yuri: Looks are deceiving. Maybe with their operations in a new universe, they have to make do with what they have available. But I'm just guessing, I haven't ran the situation through yet. Izuku: Oh. Yuri: Still, we clearly need a plan for this. If all those meetings we had with them are anything to go by, then we- ???: *Voice* RUBY!!! Izuku: Huh?? Yuri: Something is heading toward us. Izuku: What do you mean? (A figure then slams into Ruby, knocking her down) Izuku: AH!!! Yuri: It's arrived. Ruby: Ouch... Izuku: You okay?? Ruby: Yeah.. I'm okay. (Yuri lifts the figure off of Ruby) Yuri: Be careful next time. You could've done serious damage at that speed. ???: Oops! Sorry! Yuri: It's fine, just try and be more careful. There were many other bad outcomes that could've occurred instead. Izuku: At least no one's hurt. (Ruby stands back up) Ruby: Well, I guess this the opportunity to tell you Yuri. This is....Penny. Yuri: Penny? Penny: Yep! That's me! Salutations! (Yuri puts Penny down) Yuri: So you're Penny. Ruby said she wanted me to meet you. Penny: Really? Yuri: Yeah. Izuku: Wait I thought you all said she was dead. Penny: ? Dead?? Ruby: oh uh... I thought she was but uh... When we got to Atlas, she was rebuilt. Yuri: Rebuilt? Wait a minute.... (Yuri runs a scan on Penny which she notices) Penny: Hey are you scanning me? Yuri:..... Izuku: Yuri? Yuri: You're a synthetic too?? Penny: *Gasp* Yes! And so are you! (Yuri looks in surprise and he turns to Ruby who just smiles) Yuri: You never mentioned this! Ruby: I wanted you to see for yourself. Yuri: I don't believe it... There really ARE other synthetics! Penny: I never met another like me before! Yuri: Tell me about it! Izuku: Uhhh guys? The transports? Ruby: Oh right! Yuri: Come on, let's get after these guys! Penny: Right! (The group runs off) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts